The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connector systems.
Electrical connector systems are used to electrically connect various components with a circuit board. Some known electrical connector systems utilize press-fit connectors that are press-fit to the circuit board. Due to space constraints on the circuit board, it may be desirable in some electrical connector systems to provide a stacked electrical connector that provides two or more mating interfaces four mating with two or more components, such as plug connectors. In some known electrical connector systems, the stacked electrical connector is provided with both mating interfaces on one side of the circuit board. However, in other known electrical connector systems, it may be desirable to have the mating interfaces straddling the circuit board on opposite sides of the circuit board.
Conventional stacked electrical connectors that straddle the circuit board are bulky and may be difficult to assemble. Additionally, mating forces applied to the electrical connector during mating with the mating connector tend to rotate the connector relative to the circuit board. The mating forces may damage the electrical interface between the contacts and the circuit board. Other known electrical connector systems use a second circuit board oriented perpendicular to the main circuit board with a pair of electrical connectors mounted to the vertical circuit board. A third electrical connector is provided on the main circuit board that receives the vertical circuit board. Such electrical connector systems are expensive due to the multiple electrical connectors and additional circuit board as well as mounting hardware to support the vertical circuit board for mating and un-mating of the plug connectors.